magazinesfromthepastfandomcom-20200214-history
Nintendo Magazine System Issue 3
This issue was likely released in November 1992 and cost £3.95. A Street Fighter II Players Guide video was attached to this issue. News Much anticipated CD add-on for SNES delayed. - (10) Universal Soldier (SNES), Zool (Gameboy), Asterix (SNES,NES), F-15 Strike Eagle (NES,Game Boy) - (10-11) Titus the Fox (Gameboy), Super Mario Pinball (SNES), Super Putty (SNES) - (12) Wolfchild (SNES), 2020 Super Baseball (SNES), Q*Bert 3 (SNES), Yoshi's Cookie (SNES) - (15) Chuck Rock (SNES,Game Boy), Might & Magic: Secret of the Inner Sanctum (NES), F1 Exhaust Heat 2 (SNES), Bubsy in Claws Encounters of the Furred Kind (SNES) - (16) Preview of GamesMaster LIVE event - 1 page (17) Regulars Mailbag - 3 pages (26-28) Fanzines - 1 page (30) High Scores - 1 page (32) Q+A - 3 pages (36-38) Charts - 2 pages (86-87) Game Index - 10 pages (120-129) Previews Mr Nutz (SNES) - 2 pages (106-107) Syvalion (SNES) - 1 page (109) The Terminator (SNES) - 1 page (110) Super Star Wars (SNES) - 4 pages (112-115) Reviews Main Reviews Comments Star Wars - 89% : A superlative platform game that contains all the thrills, spills and drama of the blockbusting sci-fi film. A must buy! Blazing Skies - 49% : Could have been a great combat simulation, but unfortunately dreadful controls and some very dull gameplay elements bring it down. Magical Quest Starring Mickey Mouse, The - 84% : The technical excellence and playability of Mickey Mouse cannot be denied - but the lack of long-term interest also shouldn't be ignored. B.C. Kid - 79% : Could have been as big a classic as the original if only it had been made tougher. As it stands the lasting appeal is about as dead as a Dodo. Mario Paint - 65% : A fun and enjoyable paint package that comes with an excellent mouse. The problem is that its novelty wears off fairly quickly and it's very expensive. Super Kick Off - 73% : A superbly presented, but flawed soccer game which has failed to capture the thrills and spills of its 16-bit forebear. Wing Commander - 62% : Wing Commander strives to be the first Super NES 'interactive movie' but it ultimately fails because there's too much emphasis on the presentation and not enough on its gameplay. RodLand - 79% : A competant arcade game which provides plenty of challenge if you enjoy the rather repetitive action. Gods - 85% : A competent, speedy conversion of a fine computer platform game. Gods is visually appealing and tough to beat. Felix the Cat - 71% : A highly-polished and very playable game which is spoiled due to a ridiculously low difficulty level - a pity as it could quite easily be the ultimate in NES platformers. Kirby's Dream Land - 94% : The best platform-based title for the Game Boy. If anyone wants to start up a Kirby fan-club then sign us up as honorary members. Gameboy Round-Up Game Styles - Cartoons Tips Super Mario Kart (SNES) - Guide - 6 pages (40-45) NMS Tips - 2 pages (46-47) Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back (NES) - Guide - 3 pages (48-50) Other Credits Art Editor :Gary Harrod Deputy Editor :Steve Merrett Production Editor :Andy McVittie Senior Staff Writer :Radion Automatic Staff Writers :Paul Davies, Gus Swan Designers :Fraser Gray, Tom Cox, Dave Kelsall Publishing Director :Graham Taylor External Links This issue is available at the Out of Print Archive Issue Index Category:Contains SNES Reviews Category:Contains Game Boy Reviews Category:Contains NES Reviews